Finding My Way:Ayame's story
by XxSoulStealerxX
Summary: AU Ayame is a bartenderowner of a tavern...SOMETIMES.
1. Default Chapter

Dis: I own nothing! Absolutely nothing!

I love nothing more than starting a new story! Except maybe mountain dew! Oh and Koga and, and shopping and oh never mind but I do like starting a new story! Okay this WILL be weird at first but bear with me! And some people are out of character but bear with me!

Ch.1 A double life

Ayame pushed a few loose strands out of her face. Her gold hair shimmered. "Brandy! Brandy could ya bring me some brandy?" cried a man. She winced uneasily at her new 'nickname' from her customers. She looked around her tavern and she longed again for the fresh sea air. She closed her eyes 'tomorrow' she thought 'tomorrow I'll have my sea'.

"Quite a crowd you have here! Brandy was it?" called a familiar voice. Her eyes fluttered open. "Oh Sango!" she said "I can't possibly wait much longer!" she whispered to her friend. "It's all set!" she whispered excitedly "Just have your friend Miroku cover for you!" she told the girl.

"You know we're luck he does this for us!" she said as she ran over to Miroku. He was standing behind the bar. "Miroku?" she asked quietly. "What is that Brandy? You don't feel good? Well be off with ye! We don't want ye contaminating he rest of the bar now do we?" he asked with a wink. She whispered her thanks and ran off.

"Where be Miss Brandy?" asked a sailor. "Ah she be heading home. That girl be sicker than the rest of us combined!" a fellow sailor told him. "Yes and prettier!" piped in a boy from the crowd earning himself a few "AYE!"'S.

After a few moments Ayame whipped of her blonde wig allowing strands of red to fall around her face. "So the ship IS ready?" she asked happily. "Aye" replied Sango. As they approached the docks Ayame could see her ship was fit as ever. The words "THE FIREY HEART" showed proudly on the side.

"What be your name Miss?" asked Ayame. "Rin" she said shyly. "How did ye get on board my ship Rin?" she asked kindly. "I-um my parents were killed not to long ago. I have no home. I've heard great tales of you Miss Ayame I-I was hoping that I could sail with you." She muttered looking at the deck.

Ayame walked down to the girl and lifted her chin up so they were face to face. Ayame knelt down. "Do ye like cooking?" she asked. "Um why yes I love to cook! I'm not bad either!" she said happily starting to gain some confidence. "Well then Rin run below deck to the cook that you are his new assistant by orders of Miss Ayame. If he has any complaints...tell him to come see me.

Rin turned to walk off but Sango said "Wait." Ayame shot her a questioning look. "You never answered the young lady's question." She said with a hint of amusement in her voice. "Aye ye be right. Yes we ARE going after Black beard's treasure." She told her crew happily. "B-but Miss beggin my pardon but" began a sailor named Kohaku

"Now listen all of you are saying Begging my pardon or excuse me saying so! I don't have many rules but I would like you to address me as you would your fellow crew! I am Ayame! Not miss and not ma'am or any of those other titles just Ayame." She announced.

"Now continue Kohaku!" she told him. "A-alright Miss-I mean Ayame. I –I heard that his treasure be cursed!" he said in a small voice. Ayame let out a laugh. "You actually be believing that nonsense? Kohaku come now surely your sister taught ye more sense then that! There be no need to there is no such thing as curses!" She laughed. "Sango your brother is a doll!" she told her friend in confidence.

"Ayame you need to figure out what to do with your life!" Sango told her friend before bidding her good night.

AYAME'S POV

Sango's right I DO need to figure out what I'm gonna do. I could never give up the sea! It's a part of me! Gods I just rhymed that! Way WAY to deep... I don't know. I do enjoy my tavern but I DO NOT enjoy being called Brandy. It is a good cover up though...

NORMAL POV

After that she slowly let the waves rock her to sleep. She was awakened by a knock on the door. "Ayame" asked a calm voice. "Aye come in!" she replied sleepily. It was Kikyo her chef closely followed by Rin. She had a tray with breakfast on it. "What be this?" she asked.

"Not only is the lass a whiz in the kitchen and quite a skilled fighter but she knows when our lady needs a little time to relax." Kikyo told her happily. "She be a skilled fighter? How old are you lass?" Ayame asked the young girl. "I'm 12 Ayame." She said. "How old are you?" she asked. Kikyo flashed a smile. She always claimed to be older than she was so she wondered what she would tell the girl. Ayame let out a heavy sigh. "Just 19" she told her.

Kikyo could not believe it! She always said she was truthfully 21! "Kikyo would you like me to help you pick your jaw up off the floor?" asked Rin with a giggle. Kikyo shook her head "Ayame? You be 19? I'm but older than you? I'm 20!" she cried in exasperation. "Yes I'm 19 now shut your trap before the whole crew hears you!" she hissed.

The two girls turned to leave but Rin ran back to Ayame's bed side and knelt. "A lady named Kagome asked me to give you this. She said you'd find it amusing!" said Rin handing her a rolled up newspaper. "Thank you. Rin? Go get yourself something sweet? Please?" she said Rin jumped up and muttered her thanks.

Ayame couldn't help but smile. All girls had a sweet tooth. Heck even SHE had a sweet tooth a killer one too! First she decided to read the newspaper from Kagome.

**TERROR OF THE SEA**

_Ayame Sakajima age 19 is claimed "Queen of the Sea" by many but a danger by most. Her parentage is unknown but she began early. She started off simple by picking pockets but then she went big league. Ayame stole a ship and gathered a crew at age 16. She is the most feared pirate no man can match her. She reportedly said "I do not think all men inferior. I am just better than them." There is a ten thousand pound prize on her head. "We want her dead or alive we just want her out of the sea!" said Kyo Mai head of parliament._

"HA" cried the girl as she discarded the newspaper. Her thoughts then turned to her sweet tooth. "Stupid oatmeal" she grumbled as she turned to her breakfast. She quickly let out a gasp. 

There were pancakes with strawberry's and whipped cream and sugar and chocolate milk! "Okay remember to give them WHATEVER they want!" she told herself as she began her breakfast. After breakfast she quickly washed up and changed.

When she began up the stairs she heard cannon fire. She quickly grabbed her sword and ran up the stairs. "What be the meaning of this?" screamed Ayame straining to be heard over the cannons. "Naraku! Ayame they attacked us!" cried Sango. "Kohaku! Go to the kitchens fetch Kikyo and Rin and make sure they have swords!" she told the boy. "Prepare to board!" he cried. Ayame met him. "Naraku." She regarded coldly. "Ayame as pretty as ever I see." He said. "Go jump off a bridge" Ayame told him as she unsheathed her sword.

"Ayame can't we settle this some other way? Perhaps over dinner?" he asked. She pointed her sword directly at his neck "Over my dead body." She hissed. "That could be arranged" he whispered to the girl as he too unsheathed his sword. He brought it down and she blocked.

She met his every move eventually he stumbled she sliced his side straight down he winced and fell she stepped over Naraku who was on his knees and whispered "Pathetic" just then she let out a blood curling scream he pulled his sword down HER said and whispered "An eye for an eye." His crew backed off and took Naraku to the ship.

Ayame stumbled over to the mast and leaned against it breathing heavily. "AYAME!" called Rin "You're hurt!" she said pointing at the girl's side which was bleeding profusely.

"You know the ship's doctor?" Ayame asked weakly. Rin began to shake her head. "Kagome! She gave you the newspaper. Find her she'' know what to do..." Ayame's voice trailed off as she blacked out. The last thing she remembered hearing was Kagome and Sango. Kagome said "Oh this doesn't look good!" and Sango replying "But you can fix it...RIGHT?"

THE NEXT DAY

Ayame heard voices "It's a miracle she's alive." "Will she ever wake up?" 'Wake up?' thought Ayame. 'I should do that'. Her eyelashes fluttered. Rin gasped "Miss Kagome look! She's waking up!"

"OH" groaned Ayame's clutching her side as she tried to sit up. A male pushed her back down. "She opened her eyes. "W-who are you?" she asked the male. "Ayame this is Koga! We saw his ship somewhat near ours so we asked him for help he knows a lot about medicine!" Kagome told her happily.

"What bloody happened?" she asked. "Well Miss" he began. "Ayame, call me Ayame." She muttered. "Well Ayame Naraku cut a nasty gash in your side. It could have killed you!" he explained. "Stupid fool getting into a fight with a pirate women shouldn't be fighting ESPECIALLY not against pirates" he told her. "Wh" she began. 'He thinks we're a cargo ship or something.' She told herself. "Would you like me to check your wound?" he asked cockily.

"No because that would involve me lifting my shirt now wouldn't in Mr. Koga?" she asked. "It's Koga just Koga and I know it would!" he whispered seductively. She motioned for him to lean closer to her. He did so happily. She hauled of and smacked him. "OW!" he cried. "Cocky bastard." She hissed. "Your quite strong for a lass on a cargo ship." He told her.

"Feh!" she cried. "I'm a pirate and you damn well know it!" "Aye I do know it since I'm a pirate meslf!" he retorted. "Koga Ookami" he said. "Ayame Sakajima." She replied coldly. "I knew you were a pirate." She told him. "How's that?" asked Kikyo curiously. Ayame shot her a murderous look. "Because no sailor is this damn cocky!" she retorted. "Sango! Sango!" Kohaku cried "It's Naraku's gang again!" he cried. "Shit" said Sango looking around.

She took off followed closely by Kikyo and Rin. "Go Kagome their no good with out you." Ayame told her. She nodded and ran off. Ayame tried to rise. "Where do you think you're going?" asked Koga "Your not well." "I'm well enough for this!" she retorted standing up and grabbing her sword.

"If you go out there you'll die!" he hissed as she walked to the stairs. She winced suddenly and fell to her knees. "Told you." he whispered as he picked her up bridal style and gently set her on the bed.

He took her sword and unsheathed it. "This is a fine sword. Who made it?" he asked. "M-my father." She croaked. "Who's your father?" he asked with out thinking. "Y-you wouldn't know him." She whispered. She knew her father, she knew who he was. But he didn't know her at least who she was.

END CHAPPIE

Hope ya like now please leave your comments in the little box!

Love

Alex


	2. A new crew member

Dis: Once upon a time in a far away land there was a girl by the name of Alex. She owned all the Inu-Yasha characters and they lived happily ever after until a man from the government came and took them away! ...tear...

"Ayame were gonna drop you back off on land for your cut to heal." Kagome told her. "Ya that might be for the best." She sighed. So she went on to land and told her friends to meet her in two weeks time. She walked into Three Horseshoes, her tavern to be greeted by Miroku. He looked at her as to question her limp. "Later." She mouthed nodding at Kagura and Kanna.

The two were nice enough but she was not ready to let them in on her little secret. That night after Kagura and Kanna left Ayame was still there cleaning up the bar. She turned to be face to face with Miroku. "OH!" She gasped. "I thought you left!" she exclaimed.

"Too curious." He remarked his eyes grazed her side. "Let's see it." He said. "Nothing to see just some bandages I need to change." She told her best friend. "I'll help." He half teased.

She pulled up her shirt part way so he could see the blood stained bandages. She slowly began unwrapping them to reveal a slightly bleeding slash. "You should be dead." he said quietly. "Aye" she replied. "Tell me about your voyage. The whole thing." He told her.

"Well the first day Kikyo and Rin..." she began. "Rin?" he asked. "She's a new member of the crew skilled little lass naught but 12." She told him. "12? That's a little young. The youngest person on your ship was what 20?" he asked. "Miroku I'm 19" she giggled.

"What? No your not! Your 21 like me!" he exclaimed. He began wrapping the bandages for her.

"Anyway they brought me breakfast in bed. Then I headed up to the deck and I heard cannon fire." "So you grabbed your sword?" he asked. "Wouldn't you? Anyway I get up there and it's Naraku's gang. Word's were exchanged and I sliced his side. I turned for a second and he got me. I ordered Rin to fetch Kagome." she winced slightly as Miroku accidentally gave the bandages a tug.

"That's all I remember until I woke up. I lost so much blood I blacked out. When I woke up there was Kikyo, Kagome, Sango, Rin and Koga." She said ticking of name on her fingers. "Koga?" he asked. "Some cocky sailor. Then Naraku's gang came back we won again and they brought me back here for two weeks." She finished as he tied a knot to secure the bandages.

"You should come with us!" she exclaimed "Kagura and Kanna can take care of the bar!" she told him. "Oh I don't know. I'm not all that skilled with a sword..." he mumbled. Ayame stood up "Follow me." She said as she pulled off her blonde wig.

She walked over to a book case and gave it a tug revealing a secret room. "My stash" she said pointing to the swords everywhere. "Pick one." She told him. He found one to his liking and she drew hers they met each other clash for clash. He stumbled a little. Not because he was bad but he needed practice.

"We're gonna practice until my ship comes and your coming with me!" she exclaimed handing him a sword from the wall. "It's yours." She explained. It has silver filigree with diamonds and emeralds. "Lucky" she told him. "And whats the name of your sword?" he asked curiously. She ran a finger over the onyx and sapphire encrusted handle. "Midnight." She told him.

Every night for a week they practiced in her store room but little did they know they were being watched. Watched by two spied who worked for Naraku. One more week passed Ayame had successfully trained Miroku and informed him where they were going. She also told Kagura and Kanna they were in charge of the tavern.

Just as the two left for the ship a knock came on the door. "Hello?" asked Kagura opening the door just a crack "We're closed for the night sir so if you'd...NARAKU!" cried the girl in surprise as she looked up.

"Well?" he asked. "She's got a new guy...Miroku going after Black beard's treasure just left for the docks!" she announced happily. "Then let's go! You don't expect to stay here surely?" he asked. The two shook their heads and followed. It took then 3 days to reach the Carolina's and when the got there Naraku, Kanna, and Kogura among others awaited them.

"Kanna? Kogura?" asked Ayame looking around "What the?" exclaimed Sango. Naraku drew his sword. So did Ayame and so it began. "I've sliced you before and I can do so again!" she said in a deadly whisper. "Aye but just like last time what goes around comes around!" he replied. She lowered her sword and his eyes opened in surprise.

"You really don't know do you?" she asked. He looked at her questioning the comment. "I don't know how you can't remember." She said shaking her head, The battle was waging around the pair. "Do you remember Hana Ookami?" she asked.

Just then she heard a shout come from Miroku asking for help. She looked behind her and ran off leaving Naraku dumbfounded. "Ayame help!" cried a swordless Miroku backing away from Kagura. Ayame ran to help but Kagura turned around. "Evening Brandy."

"You little!" Ayame whispered. She held her sword up "Bring it on!" Kagura replied. The began carefully meeting the others blow both doing so flawlessly. Kagura stumbled as Miroku put his foot out in front of her. Ayame sliced the girl across the stomach. "What goes around comes around." Ayame whispered through gritted teeth.

"Thank you Miroku. I very much owe you that victory. Now lets find your sword and that treasure!" she exclaimed.

END CHAPETER

There ya go please R&R hope ya liked! Next one will be longer I promise!


	3. An enchanted sword and the Muerte River

Dis: Still nothing that I own except my paycheck from my first day of work and Hana Ookami!!

A/N: Okay Hana Ookami is my own character she's Ayame's mom who's dead. She had red hair and blue eyes petit and gorgeous.

Naraku's POV

Ookami? Hana Ookami...NO! She was the girl I met in Fiji! We- could she be? Could Ayame be my...DAUGHTER?!?!

Normal POV

"What be the damage?" asked Ayame before they headed to the ship. "We lost one man named" "Onigumo" said Ayame sweeping her eyes over the crew. "Well well well what have we here?" came a familiar voice from behind Ayame. A familiar COCKY voice! (Guess who?)

"Hello Koga" said Ayame spinning around. "My it seems my crew wasn't the only one attacked. At least your survived though." he said. Ayame looked at him confused. He had a slash near his eye and on his left arm it was wrapped though.

Ayame's PoV

"I'm the only one left." he explained. "But I paid a bit of a price" he added nodding at his arm with that cocky smile of his. That stupid cute cocky smile.

"Come on then." I dolled turning around cockily. "What?" he asked sounding so confused. He's cute when he's confused. "Well there's really no place else for you to go now is there?" I asked. He followed silently

Normal PoV

'Damn my friends!' thought Ayame. She looked around her room where Sango and Kags decided Koga would stay. A knock came on the door. It was Koga and Kohaku. Kohaku had somewhat adopted Koga as his 'Dad'.

Kohaku had a sword she had never seen before. "Look what he found!" said Koga proudly. Ayame held out a hand and took it. "Very nice! Great find! Now you better practice with that!" she told him. Kohaku nodded happily bid his farewell to Koga and went to bed.

Koga was straightening his bed when Ayame said "You're really good with kids." He looked at her. "I never knew my dad he died at sea so I guess I want him to have someone he can look up to." He explained.

Ayame's PoV

He is SO cute! He had such a ruff life but he wants to make it better for others!

Normal PoV

So the two went to bed. Around midnight Ayame, being a light sleeper, was awakened by a muffled scream. She jumped out of bed grabbed her sword and woke Koga. They ran to Sango's room the door was wide open. Kohaku was standing over her with his sword poised to strike. Koga grabbed him from behind and took him up onto the deck. Ayame and Sango followed breathlessly.

Koga knocked the sword from the boy's hand. Ayame rushed over to see Koga who was bleeding and she accidentally kicked the sword into the sea. Kohaku stopped struggling. "S-sister?" he began "What happened?" Koga set him down. "Ayame whats wrong? Koga why are you bleeding? Sister you look like you've seen a ghost!" he said rushing over and embracing her.

Rin came up to the deck to see what the noise was. "Oh Kohaku what happened?" she exclaimed seeing that he was bleeding. She hugged him. "Oh Kohaku don't worry me like that!" she said giving him a kiss. "Did I miss something?" asked Koga and Ayame. "Um well Rin is my girlfriend." He stuttered. "How cute" remarked Ayame before heading to bed followed closely by Koga.

"Speaking of going out..." began Koga. Ayame lightly tapped him on the head "Cocky bastard." She said but sat besides him.

NEXT DAY

"I really have to get to the tavern" said Ayame. "Well we're going with you!" said Kags indicating herself, Miroku, Sango, and Koga. "You really don't have..." she began but Koga cut her off.

:Do you and Miroku expect to do it yourself?" he asked. "No I hired some guy named Inu-Yasha" she retorted. "Well I don't trust you alone with him!" he exclaimed. She walked over to him with a swing I her hips and leaned in towards him. "Since when did I become your girlfriend and NOT be able to take care of myself?!" she hissed.

"I only had your best interests at heart." He replied meekly. Sango, Kagome and Miroku all burst into fits of laughter. Knowing Ayame since they were all three gave them the hint she was joking. "Why.Are.You.Laughing.At.Me." he said through gritted teeth causing them to laugh harder but Kagome managed to say "Sh-she was kidding!" before bursting into laughter once again.

AT THE TAVERN

Ayame walked into "Wolf's Reign" (Her tavern) with her friends only to see Inu-Yasha had the place up and running already. "Hey Brandy!" he called waving. "I-Inu-Yasha! Wow you opened this up all by yourself?" she asked amazed. He bent his head in and whispered "Ya Ayame and I cleaned your stash to!" he said. "Wh-what? How did you? I mean..." she stammered unaware of what to say. "I'm your half brother." He explained. "Our mom married and had me before she met your dad." He explained glancing at her friends.

She pointed to a backroom and motioned for them all to come "Inu-Yasha these are my best friends in the whole world! Sango, Kagome, and Miroku and this is my boyfriend Koga" she explained. "Guys this is Inu-Yasha my HALF BROTHER!" she squealed.

"Now calm down sis wouldn't want the customers to hear now would we?" he asked giving her a one armed hug. They walked back out. Miroku took his place at the piano. Sango Kags and Ayame tied on aprons and went behind the bar. Koga and Inu-Yasha stood by and talked taking places as bouncers.

"Hey Brandy sing us a song!" cried a man from the crowd. She looked nervous. "Come on you have a great voice!" ango and Kags encouraged her. "Okay" she said as she walked to the front of the bar. "Miroku you know the song!" she said happily. (I don't know if I have to put in a disclaimer for the song but I obviously don't own it! Nor do I care that she wouldn't know this song but it's my fic!) Ayame's voice filled the bar no one made a sound and Koga and Inu-Yasha were dumbfounded.

"You act like you don't know me  
When you see me on the street  
You're makin' like I turn you off  
When you know you think I'm sweet  
  
It don't have to be like that  
I guess you're insecure  
If you say what's on your mind  
I might answer "sure"  
  
So I walk a little slower  
And try to catch your eye  
Sometimes, it's so hard to see  
The good things passin' by  
  
There might never be a sign  
No flashing neon light  
Telling you to make your move  
Or when the time is right, so....  
  
CHORUS  
Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not (Why not)  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You may lose a lot  
So why not  
Why not  
  
You always dress in yellow  
When you wanna dress in gold  
Instead of listening to your heart  
You do just what you're told  
  
You keep waiting where you are  
For what you'll never know  
Let's just get into your car  
And go baby go  
  
(CHORUS)  
  
Oh...oh  
I could be the one for you  
Oh, yeah  
Maybe yes,  
maybe no  
Oh...oh  
It could be the thing to do  
What I'm sayin' is  
You gotta let me know  
  
You'll never get to heaven or even to L.A.  
If you don't believe there's a way  
Why not  
Take a star from the sky  
Why not  
Spread your wings and fly  
Oh-It might take a little  
And it might take a lot  
But...why not  
Why not  
  
CHORUS"

"Man she's got game!" said Inu-Yasha.The bar burst into applause. Ayame was blushing crimson when she headed back to the bar. Koga way layed her though. "Your boyfriend?" he asked "Then it's okay if I do this?" he asked kissing the girl.

"Well I suppose" she teased. "Now get back to work!" she said a little more seriously than intended. "So you gonna ask them out?" Ayame said a little after closing time as she walked up to Miroku and Inu-Yasha. "WHAT?" asked Inu-Yasha sounding shocked.

"It is SO obvious you like Sango and Kags all I can say is you betta be nice to them those girls are my best friends oh and in case your wondering I'm sure they'll say yes." She added as she walked off.

NEXT NIGHT

The piano started playing a slow song "May I?" Koga asked. "Okay but no being cocky!" she commanded. "May lovely girl will you do me the honor?" asked Miroku. Sango looked at her friends for support but they were long gone dancing so she was "forced" to agree. Inu-Yasha and Kagome were already dancing.

NEXT MORNING

The closed the tavern and headed to the ship with Inu-Yasha "I can't go letting my baby sister fight those mean pirates without me now can I?" he explained earlier. When they made it to the ship Kohaku and Rin came running callin Ayame. (It's like 2:14 in the morning so bear with me!) "We found this note for you!" Rin said breathlessly. Ayame gave the two her thanks and then opened it carefully.

The writing was spidery it said:

Dearest Ayame,

I must speak with you urgently. Come to the place you went when you were young. You will find something that can run but can't walk; has a mouth but can't talk. You will find me at the end.

Always, Me

"ME?" she asked "Who's me?" she looked at her friends for support. "I dunno sis but we're goin with you!" Inu-Yasha told her. Her friends nodded in agreement.

"I went to Spain when I was young that's where I got my reputation." She said slightly amused "But something that runs but doesn't walk; has a mouth but doesn't talk?" she asked. "Sounds like a river!" Rin announceed coming up on deck with Kohaku "Ya sister I agree!" he added. (Can someone please tell me what Kohaku calls Sango Is it like anue or something?)

"A-a river?" stuutered Ayame. "Well a cave has a mouth but can't talk so maybe it's a cave at the end of..." "Muerte river" she whispered in an a voice like shards of broken glass in an ice boucket. Cold and unexpectedly sharp.

"Death river?" asked Inu-Yasha "River of Death technically" said Sango. That's where she and Ayame first met. "Well then to Spain!" Koga announced clapping his hands together.

Ayame nodded "To Spain you fools! And step on it!" she exclaimed. She went to her room feeling disturbed. Koga followed her closely. He sat on her bed by her. "Ayame" he whispered "Nothing can happen while we're there! You have friends who love you. A brothere that loves you. And a guy that loves you more than life itself!" he tod her cockiliy.

That caused her to smile. So the next day they arrived in Spain they dtepped of the boat and cannoed down the Muerte river. They stopped at the mouth of the cave and...

EVIL CLIFFE!!

No update unless you review so there! I need AT LEAST 5!

Love

Alex Mai


	4. CAUGHT?

A/N: I know I'm a horrible person for not updating! I actually didn't think anyone liked it so I was gonna give up! But along came mychelle 79 begging me to update this chapter is really for you!

mychelle 79: Thank you! If you hadn't come along I doubt I would have ever updated!

Reall-Goodchild: Thank you so much for being loyal in reviewing! I love your stories!

Well heres it goes!!

Previous Ch:

They stopped at the mouth of the cave and...

Ch.4 Why?

Why? Something we always ask ourselves. Why do I look like this? Why does heartbreak

have to happen? Why did I get dumped? Why? Why? WHY?!

Ayame paused. "Go ahead!' urged Koga. "we'll be here so if you need us just call!" Inu-Yasha reassured her.

Ayame nodded and walked in. After a few minutes she stopped. "H-hello?" she asked cautiously. A hand reached out and cupped over her mouth. She muffled a scream.

The person led her off to a side cave and sat her down. "Don't scream" he commanded "This is between you and me" he slowly withdrew his hand.

"Who are you?" he asked lighting a lantern. "Brandy or Ayame Ookami the choice is yours." She spat venomously. He let out a sigh. "Why do you act like you hate me?" he asked.

"Why!" she exclaimed. "Why? Could it be that you didn't recognize your own daughter? Or, or maybe it's the fact that you cut me that time! Or could it be the fact that you hit on me!" she exclaimed her voice echoing through the cave.

"Well I never saw you! How on earth would I have known?" he asked. "Oh of course! I mean Hana and I look absolutely nothing alike!" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Just then she heard a rumbling. "What the hell is that?" she whispered sounding terrified. "Must be a cave in. I'll go check you stay here." Ayame began to say something. "For once in your life listen to me." He replied and walked off.

A minute passed and she heard a muffled sound. "Forget waiting." She told herself and followed the noise. There he was. Her father, Naraku dead lying under a large stone slab. She gasped in surprise.

"KOGA!" she called. "KAGOME? SANGO? Miroku? Inu-Yasha?" her voice softened until it reached a whisper. "anyone?" No reply came.

She stood up hoping to find her own way out. She trailed back to where the lantern was and took it. Finally she saw a bit of sunlight up ahead. Ayame saw a back entrance with to large men whom she recognized from Naraku's crew blocking the outside.

She mentally cursed. She looked around and saw a stone lying by her foot. She smiled softly before picking it up. She walked near the mouth of the cave and hid behind a rock. She threw the stone as far as she could away from the mouth.

The two men rushed over to investigate while Ayame snuck out quickly and silently. She saw her friends with their backs facing her. She walked up. "Hey guys!" she said. All of them jumped.

"Don't sneak up on us!" exclaimed Kagome. "I didn't I walked up like normal!" she said happily. "I've heard ninjas that are louder." Retorted Sango. "When have you-"began Koga but Ayame silenced him. "You don't want to know. I didn't want to know but I do so save yourself." She said.

So they headed back to the ship and then to Wolf's Reign (Her tavern case ya forgot!) "Ayame whats wrong?" whispered Koga one night. "Wha-Oh nothing I'm fine!" she said putting on a fake smile.

"Ayame you really don't seem yourself please tell me what happened in the cave you haven't told anyone it will make you feel better to talk about!" Koga told her. Ayame led him to the back room.

"Alright. The person in the cave was...my dad" "But who is your dad?" asked Koga. "...Naraku. And we we're talking but then there was a cave in. He went to investigate and told me to stay there. After a minute I followed only...only to find him...dead. So I found a back way out. Snuck past some guards using the old 'throw-the-rock-for-the-big-oafs-to-go-investigate' routine." She explained.

Koga pulled her into a hug. "Ayame I'm so sorry." He whispered. "Don't be. He wasn't exactly the greatest dad now was he." She stated. "I know but still he is your dad."

Ayame looked at him. He was right. At least she knew her dad. He never did. She looked up into sad eyes. "Your right Koga." He pulled her into a hug.

"Hey I really hate to break up this little love fest but Brandy. There's a fight and we can't stop it. "Sango said. Ayame threw on her apron and dashed out. It was the two strongest guys in the club in a fist fight.

"HEY! Hey, hey, hey, hey! Will you shut op for a minute and listen to me?!" Ayame exclaimed pulling them off one another. "Look I don't recognize you two so you must be knew here! I'm Alex! Or as everyone here calls me Brandy. And who are you?" she asked after shaking their hands.

After the two introduced themselves and Ayame forced them to shake hands she said "Look gentlemen" she sat them down and had Sango fix them each a drink "The only rule it this here tavern is no fighting! Got it?" the two nodded. Just then a member of the crowd piped up.

"Ya if you wanna fight go be on of 'em scurvy pirates!" he got assorted cheers and Ayame smiled weakly. Koga looked troubled by the man's words. "Don't listen to them or you'll blow my cover." She told him lightly.

A few people in military uniform walked into the tavern. "Commodore! Governor!" breathed Ayame in shock as she sunk into a curtsey. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked politely.

"No thank you but we would like to talk to you and your...associates." said the commodore. Ayame motioned for her friends to join her in the back room while the customers whispered furiously.

"Well Brandy you know who I am." Said the commodore. "This is governor Sessho-maru I don't believe you've met." Ayame curtseyed and the Governor nodded.

"Oh excuse me! This is Miroku, Sango, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Koga." She said indicating her friends. "Well Miss Brandy or should I say Ayame! You can all come peacefully or I'll take you by force." Said the Commodore.

Ayame did nothing while her friend's faces dropped. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about Sir now if you'll let us get back to work.-"He grabbed her arm and pulled at her hair." OW!" she exclaimed painfully.

No wig fell off. Her friends looked amazed. "Fine then how about this!" he exclaimed storming out pulling open the door of her stash. All that was there were a few old bottles and tankards.

"Yes sir that IS my stash. But it's just the best years." She said sweetly. "I am so sorry Ma'am this must have been a mistake." The commodore said sounding VERY embarrassed. "There's no problem. Now please would you like a drink?" she asked sweetly.

"No we really must be going but I am very sorry/" he said as he exited. The customers slowly filed out but a few stayed behind. "Okay! Anyone who doesn't scram can help clean tonight!" Kagome exclaimed. They all cleared out. Even Sango, Miroku, Koga, and Ayame.

"Great" muttered Kagome, thinking she was alone. "Now I have no one to help me clean!" she exclaimed somewhat annoyed. Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek from behind her. "I'll always be here to help." He whispered causing her to blush. (YAY! GO FLUFFINESS!!)

NEXT DAY

Everyone arrived at Wolf's Reign early that day to open up and have their questions answered. Ayame was the last to arrive and her friends were chatting. "Why are you guys here so early?" she asked amazed. "One: We could ask you the same thing" said Sango. "And two we wanna know sis!" Inu-Yasha said. "Questions? What questions?" she asked grinning.

"Why did the commodore think that you were you?" asked Kagome. "How did you pull off making them think you weren't you?" asked Sango. "And why didn't you tell us?" questioned Koga.

Ayame sat down on a bar stool. "They received an anonymous tip off. Most likely from Naraku's gang. Semi-permanent blonde hair day. It's a wig again today it came out in the shower. And stuck my real stash in another secret room. I have tons of them. Next question!" she said brightly.

Everyone did the only thing they could think of doing, stare. (There a smart bunch aren't they? Wonders thoughtfully ) "Wait." Said Koga. "That's good but there is one flaw in your story. How did YOU know they were coming?" asked Koga. (Sounds like Sherlock Homes there!) "I too received an anonymous tip off. Most likely from Nazuna. We were very close friends when we were young. That was before I met Sango. But she now has a place in the government." Ayame explained.

A knock came on the tavern door. Ayame opened it without looking and said. "I'm sorry we're closed but we open in a- NAZUNA!" she exclaimed. "It's raining your soaked! Come in and dry off! Nazuna whats wrong?" she asked.

Nazuna sat down breathing hard. "Th-the commodore guessed it was me who tipped you off. A-Ayame! He's coming! Go quickly I'll be fine." Nazuna assured. She looked battered. "Nazuna there is no way I'm leaving you. Come on. Kikyo and the others are waiting in the bay we'll go there." Ayame told her.

Nazuna threw a hand out and shook her head. "N-no! They found them already! There in the Jail to be hung in the morning. Must go soon...somewhere else!" Nazuna breathed. Inu-Yasha and Miroku picked up Nazuna as Ayame and Sango guided them all through a series of tunnels and secret rooms in the tavern. Nazuna started to get heavy. While going through an especially long tunnel Nazuna was well enough to walk.

Ayame had a single candle with her. Stopped at a door and knocked and walked in. A young boy was there. "It's me" Ayame whispered motioning for her friends to stay there. The boy looked up from his book. "Ayame-Chan? Is it really you?" asked the boy softly.

Ayame nodded and pulled off her blonde wig and threw it into a corner. "Ayame-Chan!" cried the younger boy as he threw himself into her arms. She hugged him and pushed back his hair. "Shippo how have you been?" she asked. "O-okay. Why didn't you come back? No one was here with me. Did you find papa?" he asked.

Shippo I'll explain but is it okay if I invite some of my friends, it's very important I'll explain everything." Shippo nodded and she had her friends come sit. Everyone looked amazed except Nazuna.

"This is Shippo-Chan my younger brother." She said. Everyone gasped. Kagome fell off her chair. "Shippo this is Sango, Miroku, Inu-Yasha our half-brother, Koga, Nazuna, and the one on the floor is Kagome. Shippo is 12 and this is our old house. Everyone thinks it's abandoned and haunted so they leave it alone." She explained.

"Shippo the governor is after me again. So is the Commodore. Do you know anything about it?" she asked. He shook his head. But Inu-Yasha muttered "I do." Everyone looked at him questioningly.

"The governor. Sessho-maru. I've known him since I was young. He's 20 years older than me. He caught me stealing an apple from his garden and he's been trying to kill me since. He knew I was sailing with you somehow that's why they were trying to come back." Inu-Yasha said grimly.

"Wait a minute! How long have you been here?" Ayame exclaimed. "Since I was six. After mom died I came out here. Looking for you." He whispered. There was a long uncomfortable silence. Nazuna said "Why don't we get some sleep? We can think better after we're rested." Shippo showed everyone to there rooms. Nazuna last. As he left he whispered. "Naz (That's his nickname for her) it's nice to see you again" Nazuna smiled.

END CHAPPIE!

Wow that was a long chappie to write! What do you thing? Was the Shippo idea good or bad? Well I hope ya like! Till later!


	5. Rescue

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but heres a chappie to make up for it! ;**

**Ch. 5 Rescue**

**Ayame awoke at midnight and got dressed. She started sneaking to the door when she bumped into someone. Both people turned around. "Sango?" whispered Ayame. "Ya Ayame it's me. Rescue time?" she asked. "definatley."**

**The two snuck out with a flashlight. "Hey San whats this remind you of?" asked Ayame happily. "Nasau port?" inquired Sango. "Oh first ship theft at Nasau. That was great." Ayame said remembering. "Ayame hate to make you stop but we kind of need to be paying attention here." Sango reminded her. **

"**Oh sorry." Ayame said shaking away the memory. "By the way you and Miroku look so cute together." Ayame told her. "Do you really thin- HEY! You cheated." Sango said jokingly. "Ahh but you forget once again. I am a pirate." Sango laughed.**

"**Ya well what about you and Koga?" asked Sango. "At least I admit to liking him." Ayame told her. "Good point" Sango admitted. The two girls giggled and swapped stories the whole way to the jail.**

**When they got there some annoying guy named Jaken was laying there seemingly asleep. "Kikyo!" Ayame whispered through the bars. "It's Sango and Ayame. We're here to save you. Any clues bout Jaken?" Kikyo appeared with a grin. "Ya one. I drugged him." Kikyo told her.**

"**Oh Kikyo you truly are one of my pirates!" laughed Ayame. "Nice job by any means how did you manage?" asked Sango. "Well I was the last to be put in a cell and I noticed his glass of tea so I put in my heaviest sleeping powder." Kikyo explained.**

"**You mean?" asked Ayame breathlessly. "The draught of living death." She whispered. Ayame and Sango slowly pushed open the door. Sango grabed the keys and tossed them to Ayame. Ayame unlocked all the cells. As they headed back they began to sing.**

"**We savage we loot we plunder and steal! **

**Many think tis a legend but we are for real!**

**We're better than they come we're known as the best**

**No one can beat us as they can the rest!**

**Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me!"**

"**I was expecting some ill concieved escape attempt." Drolled the govenor. Ayame, Sango, and the crew quickly drew their swords. "Do you think you can beat us?" he asked indicating the redcoats.**

"**I don't know but we can sure as hell try!" Ayame said. She and the govenor locked swords meeting eachother strike for strike. Finally they both knocked each others weapon out of their opponents hand.**

"**No weapons" said Ayame. "Do you think you're stronger than me you pathetic girl?" asked Commodore Sesshy. "It is quoted to me saying. 'I don't think all men inferior. I'm just better than them.'" Ayame retorted. **

**Sesshy threw a punch her way she quickly blocked and tried to sweep his feet out from under him. He directed a punch at her ribs. She steped back and faked a punch to his ribs then made contact with his nose breaking it surely. **

**He grabbed his nose. Ayame kicked him in the lower region. He doubled over. She pushed him to the ground. "Yes I DO think I'm better than you." She whispered before collecting her sword and rushing back to the house with the others. **

**By the time they got there it was about 2am. She found the crew bedrooms, couches, and sleeping bags. "Now go to bed we're setting sail in the morning." Ayame told them. **

**When morning came she woke everyone up. The managed to make a breakfast. "Shippo you need to pack. Naz you pack all the things of yours you left here." Kagome commanded. "Why sister?" asked shippo. "We're leaving. We're never going to return to this port. We'll still be pirates but not here." she told him gently.**

**So they boared the Firey Heart in disguise and took one last look at her home town. "Now bring me that horizion." She Ayame whispered into the wind.**

**A/N: Finished both my stories! Please R&R**

**Alex-Chan**


End file.
